The Queen of Fire
by Vineman
Summary: Another Yugioh, Sailor Moon, DBZ crossover. When Raye begins to act strange, it's up to Yugi Muto and Goku to save the Sailor Scouts from their most terrible opponent yet.


-1Sailor Moon

The Queen of Fire

Yugi Muto looked at the sky allowing his spiky black and purple hair to blow in the wind. As a beautiful girl with long, blond hair and blue-eyes walked up next to him. The girl was a friend of his named Mina, and they had met a few years earlier when Yugi and friends had been given the opportunity to aid the powerful warrior Goku in the defeat of the evil Death King. Since then, Yugi had seen the Sailor Scouts occasionally, but he hadn't really talked with them much until today. Something had been bothering one of his other friends, Raye Hino, and had suddenly taken a turn for the worse as she had been hospitalized with a strange disease. Desperate to help her friend, Serena had asked Yugi to try to help her solve the strange problem. Yugi had been joined by his friend, Joey Wheeler, and together, they hoped to be able to help their friend, though they were doubtful as to what they could do.

"There it is! The hospital," said Joey looking up at the tall building.

"Please hurry Yugi," said Mina running through the door, "Raye's really sick, and she really wants to speak to you.

When they entered the room, Raye was sitting on a bed, eating a bowl of soup. She smiled weakly as she greeted them.

"You called Raye?" Yugi asked smiling at his black haired friend.

"I don't know Yugi, but I can't help but feel that if anyone can, it's you," Raye said weakly. When she spoke, it was almost like an old woman was talking, instead of the beautiful young girl.

"Well, what do I need to do?" asked Yugi approaching the young girl.

"You can find Goku," said Raye. All of the sudden, the girl's health seemed to improve greatly, and her voice changed back to normal. She leaped out of the bed, but seemed to be in great pain. She ran to Yugi and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Yugi," he whispered, "I can't hold her back much longer."

"Raye!" exclaimed Yugi, "what are you talking about!?"

"My body is being possessed, someone is… trying to use me," Raye whispered acting as though she was struggling against some unseen force, "Please Yugi, Goku is the only person on the entire planet who can save me! You have to find him. Please!" she begged as she suddenly crumpled to the ground.

"Uhh! Raye!" Yugi shouted as he and Joey helped Raye back into the bed.

"I'm sorry Yugi," she said in the same voice she had greeted them in, "I don't know what came over me back there."

_I'll tell you what, _Yugi thought, _You're not Raye. _"Well, I guess if that's all you needed me for, I need to be getting back before my Grandpa starts to worry. Let's go Joey," Yugi ordered as he and Joey left.

"What was that all about?" Joey asked as he and Yugi got out of the Hospital.

"Yu-gi-oh!" shouted Yugi transforming into Yami Yugi.

"Someone must be after Sailor Moon, and they're using Raye's body to get close to her," declared Yugi.

"Say what!?" shouted Joey.

"It's true, when we first arrived, I noticed Raye seemed unlike herself, but all of the sudden, she seemed to turn back to normal. Then all of the sudden, she started acting strangely again, but before she did, she told me that her body was being controlled, and she seemed to be struggling against a mysterious, unseen force," revealed Yugi, "I'm going to West City. That's where Bulma lives, and she'll be able to tell me where Goku is. I have to go right away, so Joey, I need you to tell my Grandfather where I'm going, and what's going on."

"Right, No problem pal, you can count on me," Joey declared running back towards Yugi's Grandpa's Game Shop.

Yugi's wrist began to glow yellow and his Duel Disc appeared. "Come foreward! Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!" he shouted summoning his creature and leaping onto its back, "Let's go to West City!" he ordered as they took flight.

Back in her room, Raye appeared to have gone to sleep, so Mina had left. Neither her, Yugi, or even Goku could have comprehended the complex struggle for power that was taking place within Raye. A beautiful young woman, who looked strangely like Raye, except for the fact that her hair was gray instead of black, was struggling with Raye for control of Raye's body. Raye could only overpower the woman for a few short seconds, but she could keep the woman at bay long enough to put a full-scale plan into action. Time, however, had been working against her, and before she could manage to help Yugi understand the full complexity of what was going on, the mysterious woman had located her within her subconscious, and Raye had been forced to break off the control she had reestablished over her body. Now, the woman was right on top of poor Raye's subconscious, and if she was caught, Raye wouldn't be able to take back control of her body. The woman was firing balls of fire all through Raye's subconscious, as Raye huddled in a pitiful ball, hoping against hope that this new threat wouldn't discover where she was hiding.

_I can't even stand up to her, _Raye realized in dismay, _this is my mind, yet I'm hiding like a scared little child, lost in some unknown place. Lita or Mina wouldn't be hiding like this. Serena would, but that's not exactly hard to believe, but what choice do I have. If she catches me, I'll never regain control of my body._

"Enough games child, show yourself now, and I promise, you will not be harmed!" the woman shouted, and Raye had to clasp her hand over her mouth to suppress a scream of fear. "Come out child, I won't hurt you."

Raye began to back away from the woman, but the woman disappeared. Raye continued to sneak backwards, turned to run, and ran straight into the woman's outstretched arms. The woman turned Raye around roughly and clasped a firm hand over her mouth. Raye struggled to escape, and after a short struggle, stomped on the woman's foot causing the woman to release her. Running as fast as her feet would carry her, Raye managed to get into a room, slam the door shut, and lock it. The woman approached the room, angrily.

"So, you have a little sanctuary within your subconscious. I'm impressed, but don't think you've won. For now, I may not be able to get in, but on the other hand, you can't get out. Oh, and when I find away in, you'll never get to speak to any of your little friends again," the woman declared slinking away. The terrified Raye fell flat on her rear end and began to sob.

"What now, I can't overpower her, and it's only a matter of time before she gets in here, to me," she sobbed, "I'm trapped like a rat."

The next day, the woman checked out of the hospital, and departed to find Serena's love, Darien. "By turning Darien against Sailor Moon," she declared, "I can crush her will to fight, before I even land a blow. Her best friends body, and her love's mind… I'll be unstoppable. You hear me Sailor Mars? Unstoppable."

_I hear you already! _shouted Raye beginning to cry again.

A few hours later, the mysterious woman knocked on Darien's door. Darien opened the door. "Raye, I thought you were sick," Darien said in surprise, "what are you doing here?" Suddenly, his face lit up with pain as the woman stabbed him in the stomach with a strange object. His eye's turned a sickly shade of yellow, and his pupils turned red.

"Let's go my dear, we need to kill a Sailor Scout," the woman revealed smiling wickedly.

"Yes my queen!" said Darien following the woman.

_No! Darien! Don't! _shouted Raye's subconscious.

Yugi arrived at Capsule Corp early the next day. He immediately approached the front desk and asked for Bulma Brief. "Mrs. Brief," said the woman, "there's a Yugi Muto here to see you."

"Yugi Muto!" shouted Bulma from the radio, "what are you waiting for? I told you to send him in as soon as he got here!"

_Wait, were we expected!? _asked the little Yugi.

"That's my guess," declared Yami Yugi following the woman to a small office building. Goku was already there! "Goku!" Yugi shouted in surprise.

"I figured you were going to be by soon," said Goku.

"That's great, but how did you know I was coming?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Well, I dreamed last night, that you were on your way to Capsule Corp, and the night before that, I dreamed that I saw Serena, being attacked by Darien and Raye," revealed Goku, "and the night before that…" he started, but then paused.

"The night before that?" asked Yugi curiously.

"We were fighting Raye, and we killed her," revealed Goku.

"Well, it was just a dream, it's probably just a coincidence," declared Yugi.

"I don't know," declared Goku, "but we won't know tell we go. Grab my shoulder," he ordered pushing his pointer and middle finger to his forehead. Yugi grabbed Goku's shoulder and the disappeared.

Only a few moments later, the two heroes arrived back in East City. "Yugi! Goku!" came a voice from behind them, and they turned to see a black cat running towards them.

"Luna, where's Serena?" Yugi asked as the cat stopped in front of them, completely breathless.

"Please, come quick!" Luna begged, "Darien and Serena… I'm afraid they may be breaking up!"

"What!" shouted Yugi, "Darien and Serena are fighting!"

"Yes, come on, the others are already there!" Luna shouted racing back the way she had come.

"Let's go Yugi!" ordered Goku as the went racing off, "Hey! Luna! Wait up!"

Amy, Lita, Mina, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were already at Serena's home, accompanied by Molly Baker and Melvin McBellum. "What's going on guys!" shouted Yugi as he and Goku arrived.

"They're fighting with each other!" shouted Mina looking fit to cry.

"It's been nothing but a war zone ever since we got her Yuge," declared Joey looking at Yugi and Goku.

Just then, Darien burst through the door, making no effort to avoid Goku or Yugi as he walked past.

"Hey, what's wrong with you!?" Goku asked as he walked by.

"None of your business!" declared Darien coldly, as he walked out the front door.

"Darien! Come…" began Mina, but Lita cut her off.

"Come on, we have to make sure Serena's okay," she declared as Mina, Amy, and she ran into Serena's room. Goku and Yugi just looked at each other, then watched after Darien.

"What's happening Goku," asked Yugi, "their entire team is beginning to fall apart."

"I don't know Yugi. I hope we can help them, but I just don't know what we can do," Goku replied looking down at the ground and shaking his head.

After about an hour, Goku and Yugi left Serena's house. Serena was still shattered from the happenings of the day, but they knew they could leave her with Mina, Amy, and Lita. They were more interested in finding Raye. They discovered the woman wandering up the sidewalk towards Serena's home.

"You can just head back the way you came," Yugi declared, "I know that whatever is happening to the Sailor Scouts is your doing, and as soon as I find a way to prove it, I'll see to it, that you never harm another living soul again!"

"Why Yugi, I'm hurt," declared Raye, in the voice of the mysterious woman, "You don't trust your own friend?"

"We trust Raye!" declared Goku, "it's you we're unsure about. Who are you anyway, and what did you do to Darien to make him turn on Serena!"

"I just made Darien realize what he really wants from life," declared the woman staring deeply into Yugi's angry eyes, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to go 'comfort' my friend," she added sarcastically.

"I swear, if she wasn't possessing Raye's body I'd kill her!" declared Yugi as the woman walked away.

"Take it easy Yuge," ordered Goku, "we'll get our chance. I hope."

The next morning was Saturday, and Amy was completely miserable. She had gone to the local swimming pool, trying to relieve some of the stress from the previous night, but after 2 near drownings, she finally just leaned up against the edge of the pool, laying her head back until her mouth and nose were all that was still above the water. She suddenly felt a familiar hand on her back. She opened her eyes under the water and saw the blurry image of a boy with black hair. "Yugi," she said raising her head out of the water.

"I thought you were suppose to swim in the pool, not try to drown yourself in it," came a friendly voice, and Amy turned to see Goku, Amaya, and Michelle standing at the opposite side of the pool.

"Hey guys, I was just thinking about last night. I can't believe Darien could do something like that to Serena," Amy declared beginning to sob.

"It's definitely unexpected, but you can't blame Darien for what he did," declared Amaya smiling a little.

"What do you…" started Amy but Goku interrupted.

"Darien and Raye are both under the control of an evil force," he declared, "if we can find a way to save them, we may be able to keep you and your friends from falling apart."

"Whatever happens, there's no way were letting anyone tear you and your friends apart, we're ready to fight," declared Yugi as his Millennium Puzzle began to glow, "YU-GI-OH!!!" he shouted as loud as he could and transformed into Yami Yugi.

"Right, let's do it!" ordered Goku

Serena and Molly were walking to Serena's house. Joey suddenly came running up to them. "Hey," said Molly, "isn't that Joey Wheeler?"

"Joey, what's wrong?" Serena asked as Joey stopped in front of them.

"Serena!" came Tea's voice from behind them as she and Tristan reached them, "don't believe what Darien told you!"

"Raye and Darien are under the control of some freaky monster!" shouted Tristan.

"What!" shouted Serena and Molly simultaneously. Suddenly, though, before Joey even had a chance to explain what had happened, 10 mysterious flames appeared. The flames took human form and turned into 10 red skinned fighters!

"Trouble," declared Joey activating his Duel Disc, "alright boys, you definitely don't want to be messing with us."

"Yeah, unless you want us to get physical," declared Tristan placing on his own disc.

"Alright, guess we don't have much of a choice!" proclaimed Tea when she realized the fiends had no intention of backing off, "I play my Dark Witch!" Tea shouted summoning a Dark Witch.

"Shovel Crusher, you're on!" Tristan shouted summoning Shovel Crusher.

"Alright boys," declared Joey, "you're dealing with Axe Raider!" Axe Raider appeared and the three creatures grouped around their masters facing the fiends.

Molly and Serena were huddling together, scared nearly to death. Joey, Tea, and Tristan had gathered around them along with their monsters. "Alright," shouted Joey, "let's do this! Axe Raider attack!"

"Go Shovel Crusher!"

"Dark Witch, teach these freaks some manners!"

Suddenly, a forth creature began to materialize alongside Joey's Axe Raider. A Rude Kaiser. Seto Kaiba appeared behind the creatures! "Listen up freaks," he said, "I'd advise you to leave now."

An the battle that followed was a quick one. Axe Raider, Rude Kaiser, Dark Witch and Shovel Crusher easily managed to power through the mysterious fiends. When the last one fell, a much larger flame appeared!

"What do they want!?" shouted Tea turning to face the flame.

"It's all to obvious," declared Tristan, "they want Serena!"

"Over my dead body," declared Joey as a large, red-furred monster appeared, "Red-eyes Black Dragon, you're on!"

"Go Thunder Dragon!" ordered Tristan.

"Let's go Seiyaru!" shouted Tea.

"I play my Blue-eyes White Dragon!" shouted Kaiba as the four powerful dragons appeared.

"Alright, no way this fiend can stand up to all three of us!" shouted Joey, "Red-eyes, Axe Raider attack!" ordered Joey.

"Razor Fire Blast! Shinning Scepter Slash!" shouted Tea.

"Shovel Crusher, Thunder Dragon go!" ordered Tristan

"White Lightening and Four-Armed Slash!" Kaiba ordered. The eight powerful creatures attacked the fiend, quickly destroying it!

"Come on, send some more!" shouted Joey.

"Don't tempt them!" shouted Molly fearfully.

"Ah, come on," declared Tristan, "we could take 'em." Just then, the largest ball of fire yet appeared. The flame passed over Shovel Grusher, Axe Raider, Dark Witch, and Rude Kaiser destroying them. Blue-eyes, Red-eyes, Thunder Dragon, and Seiyaru barely managed to evade the flames.

"You had to go and open your big mouth, Tristan," declares Joey angrily.

"Shut it Wheeler, we don't have time," declared Kaiba, "Activate Polymerization to fuse all three Blue-eyes White Dragons into the Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!" he shouted fusing his Blue-eyes as a giant, red ogre appeared.

"I don't know why they want Serena so badly, but they aren't having their way!" shouted Joey, "Metalmorph activate! Comeforth, Red-eyes Black Metal Dragon!" ordered Joey as his Red-eyes turned into a machine.

"Now to end this fight!" declared Tristan, "Thunder Force!"

"Razor Fire Blast"

"Inferno Fire Blast!"

"Neutron Blast!"

The four dragons struck the ogre with their combined force. The ogre cried with pain as it shattered. The battle seemed won, when, suddenly, Molly screamed from behind them.

"Huh," gasped Joey and seeing a red-skinned man carrying away Serena and Molly! "Red-eyes, go!" he ordered as his dragon pursued the man. Suddenly, a blue blast of energy hit the monster and Goku landed in front of them. Yugi's Black Luster Soldier landed and slashed the bonds that had been tied around Serena's wrist and Goku quickly destroyed the man. A smaller flame appeared and Raye appeared.

"Well done heroes," she said clapping mockingly, "but do you believe that you can stand up to my next minion?"

"Bring him on," Tristan taunted as one final flame appeared. Darien stepped out of the flames wearing red armor!

"No!" Serena shouted.

"Leave him out of this!" Yugi demanded arriving with Sailor Mercury, Neptune, and Uranus, "we're the ones you want."

"I didn't think so. Darien! End this fight!" Raye ordered as Darien drew a long sword, which lit on fire as he drew it! He lunged at Goku who jumped out of the path of his stab and kicked the sword out of his hands.

"Black Luster Soldier, counterattack!" Yugi ordered, "Chaos Blade Strike!" Black Luster Soldier lunged at Darien and slashed him, knocking him onto his back. "Darien stop! Believe me, you're not in your right mind!"

"Forget it Yugi, you can't save him!" shouted Raye.

"We'll see about that!" shouted Goku transforming into a Super Sayin. He flew at Raye landing a powerful blow into her stomach.

"Brave Goku," declared Raye, "but can you bring yourself to kill Raye, knowing she has no say over what her body does?"

"Who are you!" demanded Sailor Mercury running up to stand beside Goku.

"I am the queen of flame," declared Raye, "your friend gains her fire powers from being a direct descendant from me. Now, I have come back from the dead to collect on her debt, by using her body to destroy the evil Sailor Moon!"

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Joey, "Red-eyes attack now!" he ordered as Red-eyes Black Dragon fired a burst of fire at the flame queen. She held her hand up and the fire turned and hit Joey's dragon, destroying it! "Uh, my Red-eyes!" shouted Joey in dismay.

"Razor fire blast!" shouted Tea as her Seiyaru attacked. Once again, the flame turned and hit Seiyaru!

"Fire attacks don't work!" shouted Yugi.

"Vigilant Yugi," declared Raye smiling wickedly, "to late though, I'm afraid. Mars fire ignite!" she shouted firing a blast of fire at Sailor Moon! Yugi grabbed Sailor Moon, and pulled her out of the path of the path.

"What are you doing!?" he demanded, "move!"

"I can't fight Raye, she's my friend!" Sailor Moon declared beginning to cry.

"Look!" Molly shouted suddenly. Yugi and Serena looked up to see Goku battling Raye! Goku kicked Raye hard in the cheek, knocking her flying to the ground.

"Go, Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi ordered as his Dark Magician appeared and blasted Raye! Suddenly, a mysterious woman arose from Raye's body. The woman was looked just like Raye, but instead of black hair, her hair was a dark

grey color.

"It worked!" Yugi declared.

"You little… you pushed me out of the girl's body!" shouted the woman.

"Exactly, which means now your fair game to be attacked!" shouted Yugi, "come forth, mighty Slypher the Sky Dragon!" Yugi shouted summoning his powerful Egyptian God card! "Destroy the Flame Queen!" he ordered as Slypher blasted the queen, destroying her! Goku had already landed next to Raye's lifeless form as Yugi ran up to them.

"Is she alright?" asked Sailor Moon as she approached her still, unmoving friend.

"She's fine," declared Goku, "just a little tired. That's got to take a lot out of you, getting someone forced out of you. She probably just needs some rest."

When Raye awoke, she was in her own room. Yugi and Serena were asleep on chairs and Goku was looking at a window. "Well, look who's finally awake," he whispered looking over and seeing her, "keep your voice down, those 2 were up all night hovering over you."

"I take it your going back home now," Raye whispered sitting up.

"Yep," declared Goku, "I just figured I'd wait for you to wake up to make sure everything was okay." Having said his piece, and seeing Raye was okay, Goku placed his two fingers to his forehead, and disappeared using Instant Transmission.

"He has got to show me how he does that?" Raye declared sliding out of bed. A few miles away, Seto Kaiba stood over a mysterious red artifact.

"So this is the item that caused this entire chain of events," he declared calling forth his Blue-eyes White Dragon, "now to make sure it never causes anyone harm ever again. White Lightening!" he ordered as his dragon attacked the gem and destroyed it, killing the Flame Queen along with it. The battle was finally over.

The End


End file.
